Green From Nature
by Elephantie
Summary: He liked the way she was here cornered by him. She was his. If he could lock her up from the world he would in a heartbeat. NejiTen NejiTenten


Author's Note:I really wanted to do a nejiten fic with nature as a theme. 

* * *

.:Green From Nature:.

The forest's music was so beautiful. The twitters of a bird, the soft caressing whisper of the wind that comes and goes, and the beginning of the first sweet spring rain drops that will fall on the thirsty flowers that bow to the gray skies. 

The girl sat under the tree looking through the small gaps of the magnificent tree above her. Her palms were laid facing down on the warm ground and her knees were propped up ready to pounce up and into the mystifying dance of the rain. 

The boy next to her watched in amusement at the girl. He liked the way her murky brown eyes always held a spark. He almost wanted to laugh the way her hands clenched to the ground impatiently for the rain to begin.

"You'll get wet and then sick." His smooth voice infiltrated her thoughts. She looked over at him with sharp eyes that made him lose his breath. 

"Have you ever danced in the rain?" She asked tilting her head to one side making her silky brown locks that escaped her twin buns fall to one side. "It feels great. It's like…like…I don't know. I can't describe it. I love the feel of it on my skin." She exclaimed looking back to the sky. 

"Tenten you act like a child." He shook his head at her antics. 

"And you act like an old grumpy man with many wrinkles." She contorted as she stuck her tongue out at him. He simply raised a brow in question. "Come on lighten up prodigy. Have some fun. We trained enough for today it's time to really cool down." She gazed expectantly at the sky. 

'_Like a beautiful flower.'_ Neji thought. He caught himself and shuddered that his thoughts resembled to his other rather green teammate of whom Neji wonders of the mental capacity of. 

"I rather meditate than catch pneumonia." He snorted.

"Your loss." Tenten shrugged before she got up and entered the meadow with the flowers. And then it fell.

The first drop fell waiting to be caught. Tenten lifted her hands to the sky like a conductor constructing his music. And then they fell. 

_'They fell for the beautiful angel'_ Neji thought ashesmiled. Her laughter was charming. It was like some exotic instrument. Neji wished she would laugh her melodic laugh again. 

She pranced through the flowers careful not to step on any of them. Her eyes glazed as she stopped to feel the rain cling to her. Her hair stuck to her cheeks and her buns were coming loose. Her pink lips parted for the thick air around her. 

Soon the cold air caught up with her. Tenten wiped her runny nose and sneezed for couple of times. She felt droopy and exhausted. The rain made her feel heavy and she came to the point where she couldn't hold herself up anymore. And then she fell. 

Neji shot up the moment he saw her dance falter. Before the rain had a chance to touch him he scooped the limp girl into his arms and out of the intoxicating rain. 

Her body felt so small and socold it scared him. He shook his head at the grim thoughts and speed up.

* * *

The groggy feeling wouldn't shake off. Tenten stretched out her body like a cat and almost purred at the softness beneath her. _'So warm.'_ She thought, wiggling her body deeper into the coziness. 

"Tenten please wake up." Tenten frowned. Who did that sound like? "You need your medicine." She painfully cracked an eye to see a blurry picture of hair and white eyes. 

"Hinata?" Tenten asked still unsure of her unfocused vision. 

"You moron, it's me." The sharp deep tone woke Tenten up. "I told you that you'd get sick." Tenten didn't like the smug tone he used. 

"How on earth was I to know that it was you, Neji? If I remember correctly you said 'Please' and offered me medicine. Those are the things that Hinata usually does when you beat me into a bloody pulp. Besides you looked sort of like her." Tenten ranted as she attempted to sit up properly. 

Neji ignored her comment and shoved the cup he had been holding to her mouth making her spurt out some of the contents.

"Neji! What are you trying to do, kill me!" She took the cup away from the displeased Hyuuga. 

"Look whose talking." He took the cup back when she was done wincing at the sour taste and then handed her a glass of water which she eagerly gulped down. 

"Wow. I'm in your room aren't I?" She finally decided to look around. The room had a mixture of mahogany and white. In fact those were the only colors in the room. Brown and white. He only had the necessary things required in his room. _'Figures.'_ She thought. 

"If your feeling better you can leave." Neji said monotonically. He then turned back to get something and then threw it at her. Tenten finally registered that the slightly crumpled pink and brown lump on her lap was her clothes. 

"You…you _stripped_ me?" She gasped and pointed an accusing finger at befuddled Hyuuga. 

"Tenten don't be–"

"You pervert! Who the hell takes advantage of an innocent, and helpless teammate!" Her voice flared. 

"Tenten stop–"

"I can't believe you! You disgust me. Just because you think your hot and have a population of fan girls that could overflow Jupiter doesn't mean every girl likes you!" She was as close as to choking him when he grasped her hands and put his other hand over her mouth. 

"Shut up. Hinata undressed you." He let her go when he saw that she cooled down. Her eyes grew. 

"H-Hinata's a pervert too?" Neji almost smacked his forehead. "I-I thought she was straight!" She wrapped her arms around herself feeling violated. 

"No stupid. She had to change your clothes because they were wet and if you had them on any longer you'd be more sick and delusional." He explained through clenched teeth. He didn't like the image that popped in his head of his cousin and Tenten being intimate. 

"Oh…okay." They both sat in silence each looking at something different.

"Is it still raining outside?" Tenten asked breaking the quietness. 

"No, why still interested in killing yourself?" Neji smirked. 

"N-No, besides even if I had a suicidal mind I think it's the best way to spend your last breathe." She grinned. Neji looked at her for a long time. 

"Your being disturbingly morbid." 

"I just like the rain. It's hypnotizing I guess." She stared longingly at the window which was covered with a white curtain. "It's the most beautiful dance in the world." She added when he didn't reply. Neji nodded slowly. 

He thought she fitted perfectly in the rain, but he wanted her to dance only for him. It seemed like the rain drops were intimidated by her unearthly dance shooing her away with a cold. But he would never do that. He was greedy for her attention and was envious to know that it was captured by nature and not him. 

"I like it when you dance." Tenten stiffened in shock. She looked at the Hyuuga who had his gaze locked onto hers through the dimly lit room. His eyes were filled with something Tenten had never seen before. 

He placed his hands on the bed making Tenten tilt forward from the weight. She stared at him in naivety and curious eyes. He crawled onto the bed on all fours forcing Tenten to lie back down as he towered over her. 

"They don't like you as much as I do." He said in a covetous deep voice. He liked the way she was here cornered by him. She was his. If he could lock her up from the world he would in a heartbeat. "Yet you don't seem to show any interest in me." He caught both of her hands so suddenly it made her gasp. 

"Neji…" 

"I won't hurt you, you know that." He murmured as he placed his lips on her hands that were clasped between his. It lingered there for a while before he moved his face up to hers. 

Tenten couldn't seem to remember the rather important function of breathing when she was drowned in the scent of him and the sight his striking eyes. 

"Neji…" She couldn't seem to remember anything but his name. Neji grew impatient at her stillness like she was waiting for a wild animal to disappear. Neji, however, was far from leaving. He sank his head lower making his lips touch her neck. He took in her sweet sensual smell of strawberries. He trailed his elegant fingers across her temple and licked and nibbled up her neck and around her jaw. 

From the corner of his eyes he was delighted to see that he had caused a dark pink smear to spread across her face and had elicited a moan to escape her lips. 

"Tell me Tenten…" He whispered into her ear, hot breathe tickling her. "Tell me how much you like this? Please…" His beg made her crumple. 

He felt empty and cold when she made no sign of movement. Neji started to get off but stopped when he felt a pair of hesitant hands roam his chest. He looked longingly at the girl who smiled impishly. 

"Are you really one of those girls who don't overflow Jupiter?" He smirked pulling her body closer to him wanting to feel every curve of her. 

"Shut up. I only gave in because you said 'Please'." Tenten blushed. 

Neji felt overpowered by the sight of the goddess beneath him. He ran his hand through her chocolate tresses, as she did with him, and cupped her face. He drank in her image greedily. 

Even though he felt the urgent need of ravaging her here and now he let his lips slowly reach hers letting her have the chance to push him away. 

Tenten instead grabbed his head and pulled him down crushing their lips together in impatience. Neji's last thought was how Tenten never seemed to be patient but then again neither was he. And then they both fell. 

They breathed into each other and the kiss they shared was like lighting and thunder combined. It was their way of applauding to nature's music that played outside. The twitters of a bird, the soft caressing whisper of the wind that came and went and the sweet spring rain as it came to its finale. 

* * *

Author's Note:Tell me what you think. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you.

And again please review. 

BitterLife


End file.
